You Know You Have TMNT On The Brain When
by Efiwyvan
Summary: PG for just one or two words, really : A silly list compiled a long time ago most of it from personal experience!


__

No, no! It isn't a story, it is a list! Hehe… some of you might have read it on my website (with a few revisions)

****

YOU KNOW YOU HAVE TMNT ON THE BRAIN WHEN…

...you once tried tying your fingers together to see how you'd function with three digits. 

...you've ever written a list of similarities between humans and the TMNT 

...you've ever told anyone that you were going to go _Casey Jones_ on their ass. 

...you can't listen to **any** song without thinking up a fic to go along with it. 

...your kids know they are in big trouble when you say that they have been _Little Raphaels_ all day. 

...you've ever referred to your manager or teacher as "Fearless Leader." 

...Ninja Turtles are the only thing you know how to draw - and you do it **all the time**. 

...you've converted more than three people into TurtleFans. 

...in daily conversation, every fifth word out of your mouth is "dude." 

...you've ever wished that you had been born one of a set of quads. 

...you assign Turtle identities to each member of your family (hubby is a mostly-Raphael with Michaelangelo tendencies, etc...) 

...you want to buy an old farmhouse in the middle of the New England woods. 

...you've ever made a pilgrimage to Northampton. 

...you want to buy an antique store. 

...you want to learn Japanese so you can watch the anime TMNT and understand everything that is being said. 

...you want pizza. You **really** want pizza. I mean you **really, really want pizza! Right now!** _{Hello, Dominoes..?}_

...you've ever done that alphabetical insulting game that Casey and Don played in the first movie (**our** games tend to be far less PG-rated...) 

...whenever you write fics regarding a certain Turtle, you keep them on floppies whose color matches the color preferred by the particular ninja in question. (Unfortunately, I have no red floppies... if Raph ever finds out I keep his stories in a hot pink one, I'm fried!) 

...you make up your mind about certain things regarding the Turtles and nobody, not even TPTB, can convince you otherwise (in my mind, Michaelangelo has blue eyes, Donatello is left-handed, and Leo is a vegetarian - I haven't come to any conclusions about Raphael yet) 

...you never bought anything online until you discovered that _E-Bay_ and _Amazon.com_ carry TMNT stuff. 

...you see absolutely no problem with naming a little girl "Shadow" 

...you **have** to watch one of the Turtles movies whenever you order pizza. 

...you've ever had a marathon of Turtles movies and cartoons. 

...you own any of the TMNT movies on DVD ("Twenty bucks!?" my hubby said... "Tough - I'm getting it, anyway," I replied :-) 

...you own more than one of the soundtracks. 

...you named your cat "Klunk" 

...you've written yourself or members of your family into your TMNT fics (Hi, Dad!) 

...you literally scream with indignation when you hear anyone say that turtles are _amphibians_, **"They're reptiles! Reptiles, you fool!!!"**

...you watch the movie "Friday the 13th" and you just can't get the thought out of your head that Casey Jones is on a murderous rampage 

...you learned how to swear in Japanese _just because_. 

...your husband spends three days trying to put in a new water heater while you sit there thinking _I should have married Donatello..._

...you have ever accidentally called someone by the name of one of the TMNT (my mom does this a lot after she reads my fics...) 

...your Christmas tree has some sort of TMNT decoration on it. 

...your four-year-old keeps on asking to stay up late to watch TV and you keep saying "no" - until she asks if she can stay up and watch the _Minja_ Turtles (what she calls them) and you figure that it is okay for her to stay up just a _little_ while longer... (I've been through that one... could you tell? - though the child in question is now six :) 

...you will buy anything with a turtle on it. 

...you are convinced that, if you have one, your animal guide **must** be a turtle. 

...you record "Indiana Jones and the Last Crusade" and label it _Casey Jones and…_

That's all for now, folks!


End file.
